


sad, beautiful, tragic

by lucastown



Series: mileven one shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, It’s Really Bad, Mileven, idk why but this one is really popular on wattpad, im sorry, mileven one shot, my inner swiftie shines through, stranger things, this is rlly sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucastown/pseuds/lucastown
Summary: “ we had a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair.”





	sad, beautiful, tragic

" what a sad,  
beautiful, tragic  
love affair." 

 

in which it ends too soon. 

 

 

july, 1985 

" c'mon kid! wake up!" hopper yelled, pressing down on the teenager's chest, trying to get them breathing air once again.

the memories flashed in the other teenager, who was there's, mind as they watched the scene unfold.

 

" good girls,  
hopeful they'll be,  
long they will wait." 

february 1985

" how are you?" the young boy asked into the phone, his smile growing larger. 

" i'm good, mike. how are you?" the brunette girl asked, twirling the long, curly phone cable in her fingers. 

" really good, now." he said, his cheeks tinging a brilliant shade of pink as he spoke.

their phone calls were probably the best part of his day. 

it even beat playing d&d with the boys or going to the arcade, he absolutely loved talking with her, even if it was over the phone.

she has begged hopper to put in a phone so she could communicate better with mike. 

sure, the supercom worked and all but he was so far out of range sometimes that they couldn't understand a word the other was saying.

so, hopper decided to put in a phone, since he knew how much the two teenagers enjoyed talking with each other, and if they couldn't always be face to face, well, it was the least he could do. 

ever since the day the pink phone had been placed on el's wall, she had called mike, every single day, just like he had called her, every single day. 

except, this time, she was allowed to talk to him. 

even though she wanted to be with him, she wasn't allowed to always. sure, he was allowed to come over on weekends but it wasn't the same as being out at school or in town with him.

she knew it was for her safety. she knew that she'd be in danger if she saw mike as much as she wanted. 

she only had a few more months to stay in, but it felt like it was going to be too long to wait. 

 

" in dreams, i meet  
you in long conversation." 

 

june 1984 

michael wheeler had never been one to have nightmares before. 

really he had never remembered much of any dream he ever had had, but ever since the girl with the shaved head has came into his life, all he had was nightmares. 

nightmares of that horrible night when she had sacrificed herself to save him and his friends. 

a lot of nights his nightmares consisted of finding her mangled body in the upside down, torn to pieces by a blood thirsty monster. 

or of her yelling at him because he had broken his promise and now she was dying in the upside down and it was all his fault. 

but tonight, his nightmare almost seemed like a dream. 

it was only a nightmare when he woke up and realized, she wasn't there and it was all his fault. 

in his dream he had seen her. 

and not a mangled or horrifying version of her. 

a version that made even dream mike's heart skip a beat and his eyes widen. 

she had short, curly, brown hair that went down to the middle of her ears. 

"mike!" she had called out softly and he found himself running towards her, his jaw slacked open. 

"el! eleven!" he cried out, meeting her in an embrace. 

tears rolled down both of the teenagers faces as they hun onto each other for dear life. 

after minutes of holding each other, mike pulled away from the small, fragile girl who was shaking in his arms. 

he pressed his hands to the sides of her face and observed how much she had changed over the past few months.

she had, somehow, gotten even more beautiful. 

mike hadn't even thought that was possible.

his hands still held onto her face, her beautiful face, as he used his thumb to rub her cheekbone gently. 

" i-i missed you, i missed you so much." he said, tears falling like a waterfall down his pale face. 

" i missed you too." she whispered, reaching her hand up to wipe away the tears on his face. 

" i-i never gave up, never. everyone thought you were dead but i-i knew you weren't. i just knew it, el." he said, his face getting closer to hers.

" i know, i saw you." she said, nodding, his hands still cupping her face.

he frowned slightly. "what? why didn't you tell me, let me know you were alright?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing inwards. 

she shook her head, tears glistening on her pale skin. "i-i'm not allowed. h-he won't let me." 

mike was more confused than ever. "w-who? who won't let you?" 

but before el could answer his question, a deeper, male voice was shouting from somewhere in the oblivion. 

"el! eleven!" 

"who-who is that?" mike stuttered, looking pleadingly at el. 

"mike, i have to go." she said, pulling back from the embrace and walking backwards. 

"what?! no! el, please stop!" he said, chasing after her, but it was too late. 

she was gone.

and he had woken up. 

"you've got your demons,  
and darlin' they all  
look like me." 

april 1985 

depression. 

noun  
1.  
feelings of severe despondency and dejection.

 

el had learned the definition of 'depression' from hopper. it was the word of the day today. 

and as she sat staring at the party, she couldn't help but wonder if any of her friends who were busy watching 'e.t.' without a care in the world, had ever experienced depression. 

"i learned what depression is today." el blurted, making all eyes shift to her.

mike stared at her, his eyes wide. 

"you did?" he asked, surprised hopper had taught her something like that. el nodded vigorously.

"have any of you had depression?" she asked, staring at her friends, her doe eyes full of curiosity.

"i mean, yeah, i guess, when my dad left." dustin said, throwing popcorn into his mouth. 

" uh, kinda? i don't know, i've been sad. but not depressed, i guess." max said, unsure of her answer. 

" yeah, definitely." will mumbled, sitting back in the recliner he was in.

"not really." lucas mumbled, looking towards the ground. 

el nodded and then turned to mike who gulped as he shifted his eyes from el to the carpet. 

" mike?" she asked, staring at him, hoping he'd look back at her. 

he cleared his throat before staring at her once again.

"n-no, not really." he mumbled.

"don't lie, man." lucas said, rolling his eyes at mike. 

"yeah cut the bullshit!" dustin said, turning his attention to mike. "you were depressed as hell last year!" 

mike glared at his friends, trying to tell them to stop. 

el's eyebrows furrowed inwards. "y-you were depressed?" she asked, making mike sigh. 

"y-yeah, i guess." he mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with her. 

"w-when i was g-gone?" she asked, her voice trembling. 

"yeah." mike whispered. 

"uh, well i need to, uh go get more popcorn." dustin said, standing up and swiftly leaving the room. 

"uh, me too." max said, following dustin.

"me three!" will said, running towards the kitchen.

"i, uh, need to pee." lucas said, running out of the room.

"w-why were you depressed when i was gone?" she asked, tears threatening to spill out of her doe eyes as she started at the teenage boy. 

"i don't, i-i guess it was just hard for me, everyone thought you were d-dead, and i-i didn't think so and i just wanted you with me." he said, tears making their way into his own eyes. 

"my fault." she whispered, letting a tear fall down her porcelain skin. quickly, mike's head shot up and he shook it vigorously. 

"no el, it wasn't your fault. it wasn't your fault at all, i just-i just missed you, a lot." he said, grabbing both of her hands.

"you saved me." he said, repeating the words he had said so many months ago.

"do you understand? you saved me."

 

"kiss me, try to fix it  
could you just try  
and listen?"

june 1985

 

" el, are you even listening to me!" 

his shout made her flinch and he instantly felt bad but he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

" of course i am!" she yelled back, tears falling freely down her cheeks. 

" you don't have to be jealous okay? max is just a friend, what do i have to do to prove to you that she means nothing, absolutely nothing to me?!" mike fired back, his face growing red.

"i'll never see her again, only hangout with you, lucas, dustin, and will, is that what you want me to do? because i'll do it, el!" he said, regretting the harsh tone he was using. 

"no! i don't want that!" she yelled back, wiping the tears frantically away from her face. 

"then what do you want, el?!" he asked angrily. "because i think i've made it pretty clear that i love you and only you but you seem to think that i don't!" 

"i can't help it! okay, all those girls, they're prettier than me, smarter than me. you want them more than you want me." she said in a whisper. 

mike stared at her, his jaw slacked. "bullshit." he hissed. "bullshit." 

"you know damn well that i don't want anyone else, i only want you. that's the way it's always gonna be el! i love you. you, only you. and it hurts that you don't think that i love you." he said, wiping the tears off of his own face.

"well maybe you should be with someone who doesn't hurt you! who is is better for you!" she retorted. 

mike stared at her, stepping closer, he was angry but he placed his hands as gently as he could around her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

an angry kiss, one unlike any of the innocent pecks they had shared before. 

a kiss that let her know, that she had nothing to worry about. 

nothing at all. 

 

 

" wake up, kid!" hopper screamed, still pressing hardly down on the teenager's chest. 

the other stared. 

it was the end. they knew it. 

the end of mike and el.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this one is really popular on wattpad for some reason? idk why it’s absolutely horrible. thanks for ur support i will definitely post more of my one shots on this site!!


End file.
